


Eyes Closed

by collarless



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jonghyun is a human pillow, slight dongho/daehwi, slight ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: In which Jonghyun is a full time leader and a part time pillow, with the NEVER boys as his kids.





	Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> i dreamt of this last night and i just needed to write it. sorry if it's a bit choppy because i'm just getting back to prose writing. this is mainly for my own personal pleasure but hope yall also enjoy! :)
> 
> talk to me on twitter @tolwoojin

The concept evaluation performance was in a few days and everyone was tired. Jonghyun could see it in his team members. Jaehwan and Minhyun had severe dark circles, Seongwoo’s eyes had a dead expression in them and the kids had to pinch themselves awake at times. He himself was super tired, but he tried not to show it. Not to mention, he was also stressed. Woojin’s condition was getting more worse every day. He was currently staying back at the dorms to rest and only getting up for rehearsals. Jonghyun could only hope the kid gets better.

It was around 1am when they finished up another set of the choreo. It was then when the door of their practice room swung open to reveal Jihoon and Mingi at the entrance. _Oh Little Girl_ team must have finished practicing. The two of them did not come in however. Mingi knocked on the wood to catch Jonghyun’s attention while Jihoon leaned to rest his head on the doorframe, eyelids drooping. Jonghyun’s eyes softened.

“Okay, guys!” Jonghyun called out to his team. “I think that’s enough practice for today. Go get some rest.”

A loud sigh came from Guanlin. “Jihoon hyung, you lifesaver!” was the only thing he shouted before immediately flopping onto the floor.

“I can’t believe all we had to do to for you to let us go was bring Jihoonie over,” Seongwoo commented after taking a gulp of water. “I feel somehow belittled.”

Jonghyun did not reply. He merely rolled his eyes at his teammate but a small smile played on his lips. He went to take a seat on one of the benches and motioned for the guys at the door to come in.

Mingi frowned, “nah, I’ll pass. I’m only here to escort this annoying pink sausage here because he was lonely. I’m going to bed. Good night everyone!”

Resounding shouts of “Good night, Mingi-ah!” and “Good night, hyung!” was said before Mingi went. Jihoon however immediately rushed over to Jonghyun’s side. He ignored the other’s complaint of “I’m sweaty, Jihoon-ah!” as he circled his arms around his hyung’s torso and squished his face into his chest.

“I’m jealous,” Seongwoo pouted. “Minhyun, come here. Let me hug you too!”

Minhyun shrieked as a gross and sweaty Seongwoo ran towards him. Minhyun flung his empty bottle at the other while laughing, “stay away, Ong Seongwoo! I’m leaving to see if the other teams are done.”

“I’ll follow you,” Jaehwan chimed in, shutting the door behind him as the both of them left.

Jonghyun shook his head. Finally, the practice room was quiet. He could concentrate on the smaller boy that was currently curled up around him. He was about to hold the other closer when he felt another presence on his right.

“Do you mind, hyung?” Daehwi asked sheepishly. Jonghyun shook his head at the other boy, ruffling his hair. He shifted slightly to let Daehwi rest his head on his thighs.

“Get your own, hyung-pillow.” Jihoon’s voice suddenly piped in. He glared down jokingly at the younger.

“Jonghyun hyung’s my teammate,” Daehwi replied, sticking his tongue out at the other.

“Jonghyun hyung’s my _boyfriend_!” Jihoon retorted, puffing out his cheeks.

“Kids please! You all can use me as your hyung-pillow,” Jonghyun chuckled, patting Jihoon on the head.

“Me too, _hyung_!” Seongwoo suddenly chirped up. He lifted himself off the floor beside the already sleeping Guanlin and skipped towards them to sit on the floor beside Jonghyun’s legs, leaning his body weight on them. Daehwi and Jihoon laughed and Jonghyun could not help but grin at the crazy ball of energy that was Ong Seongwoo.

After a few minutes, the practice room went back to its calm peaceful aura again. The only sound Jonghyun could hear was the faint breathing sounds coming from the three surrounding him and also Guanlin who was conked out on the floor.

Daehwi who had his head rested on Jonghyun’s thighs was out cold. The poor boy was so tired. He was the maknae in the group, along with Guanlin, and Jonghyun could not help but baby him a little. As he slept, he looked so much more fragile and young and Jonghyun just wanted to protect him the best he could. Out of all the kids, Daehwi was the closest to his group members. And by group members, Jonghyun meant Nu’est. Mingi seemed to love the kid to bits and Minhyun always treated him to food. And he also so easily stole a bit of Dongho’s heart even if the guy denies it. As Jonghyun brushed the younger’s hair out of his forehead, Daehwi shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable before knocking out again.

Seongwoo was a different story. He was normally the moodmaker of their small group and he could be friends with anyone. However, Jonghyun had an idea of the type of stress the guy was going through with himself and his company. Seongwoo was the type to hide his problems behind humour and he does it well. But, as Jonghyun observed him, Seongwoo slept with a small frown in his expression. He had a slight crease in his eyebrows and Jonghyun just wanted to smooth it out. He could only hope Seongwoo could get stress-free rest soon.

As for the ‘annoying pink sausage’ that was cuddling him, Jonghyun knew he was not asleep yet.

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Jonghyun whispered softly to the younger.

However, Jihoon lifted his head up to take off his pink cap and fit it on Jonghyun’s head instead. With that, he gave him a satisfied smile and cooed, “you look better in pink.”

Jonghyun merely raised an eyebrow and brought up his hand to brush Jihoon’s cheek. The younger closed his eyes briefly before snuggling back into the crook of his hyung’s neck.

“I was just thinking about what happens when all this is over,” Jihoon suddenly confessed after a few seconds. “What if I don’t end up with you? Will we still be together?”

Jonghyun sucked in a breath before hugging the other closer to him. He replied, “I will always be with you as long as you still want me. I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen.

“You’re going to debut, with or without me. But no matter what, I will be there supporting you and watching over you. If I get to debut, then lucky us. But if I dont,” Jonghyun paused to look down at Jihoon. “we will still be together. No matter what, I’m with you, Park Jihoon.”

Both of them shared a smile, then a look. Jihoon brushed his lips against Jonghyun’s cheek for a second.

“You are going to debut with me, I’ll make sure of it!” Jihoon affirmed before resting his head back onto Jonghyun’s chest.

“Thank you, hyung,” he said before finally closing his eyes. Jonghyun kissed the top of Jihoon’s head before letting sleep come to him too.

 

* * *

 

_“I can’t believe they had a sleeping party without me,” Minhyun whined as he opened the door with Dongho, Youngmin and Daniel behind him._

_“Jonghyun looks very comfortable being human pillow,” Daniel commented, laughing slightly._

_“At least one of them is his boyfriend,” Dongho retorted. “The other two are his kids.”_

_“Let me wake up Guanlin,” Minhyun said, going over to the younger. “I can’t believe he slept on the floor this entire time.”_

_“Daehwi, wake up.” Youngmin coaxed, hands patting the other’s cheek softly. “Let’s go to your dorm, and find you a nice bed to sleep on instead of Jonghyun.”_

_“Ya, Ong Seongwoo,” Daniel nudged the other’s thighs with his foot. “Wake up. Go sleep somewhere else.”_

_They managed to get Daehwi and Seongwoo up and out, with Daehwi clinging onto Dongho’s arm and Daniel piggybacking Seongwoo. Youngmin also bid good night as he went to check up on Woojin._

_“You wanna wake up the lovebirds?” Guanlin asked Minhyun. But Minhyun just shook his head._

_“Let them be together for a little while. I’m gonna go see if Jinyoung or Hyungseob so they can get Jihoon back but I’ll leave them be for now,” Minhyun said. “You, on the other hand, are going back to the dorms and getting a good night sleep.”_

_“Yes, Minhyun Eomma!”_

_“Aish, this kid!”_

 


End file.
